Talk:Origami Tobiichi/@comment-222.165.255.102-20140623120952/@comment-220.255.35.207-20140706091755
I agree Origami would not be hated so much if she could redeem herself like Miku or Natsumi. The author is capable of making Origami redeem herself and I think in volume 11, Origami will be saved by Shidou and will also redeem herself in the process. The problem with Origami trying to kill Kotori is that she is indeed aware that the spirit who killed her parents looks nowhere like Kotori as she even described that spirit as an angel and that is even aware that it was a beam of light which killed her parents not the fire. Despite knowing that all of the facts are against Kotori being the spirit who killed her parents, Origami still wanted to kill her even though Shidou is present and that she just attacked Kotori even when the spacequake alarm has not been rung and there are also other people in the area just shows that there is something really wrong with Origami's actions. I also agree Shidou would have killed Origami if Origami killed Kotori as no matter how level headed he is, I doubt he would forgive the person who killed his sister. The fact that Kotori's human parents would have been greatly saddened by Kotori's death also made Origami's actions all the more detestable. I would also not be too surprised if Shidou killed Origami if she successfully kills the spirits after she kidnapped him since he would not forgive her for that either. While the AST also get into Shidou's way of saving the spirits, they do not carry out extremely deplorable acts like Origami who would try to snipe a spirit when a human is also present in the area or attack a spirit when a spacequake alarm had not been sounded even though there are also other humans in the area or even kipnapping a human just to prevent him from interferring with her mission. Furthermore, while AST is not aware there is a better way to deal with the spirits, Origami is indeed aware that Shidou is more capable of dealing with the spirits than herself but yet she always try to interfere is some questionable ways that even the AST would not think of carrying out just so she can kill the spirits. Origami making Shidou's situation worse despite her awareness of Shidou's circumstances only makes people hate her more as well. The worst part is that when Origami finally begins to accept the spirits in volume 10 as she realises the spirits can be redeemed, she tries to kill them all to kill her acceptance. In fact, Origami almost made Toha go inverse again in volume 10 because she tried to kill the Tohka and her fellow spirits which would have resulted in massive destruction should Tohka go inverse which makes Origami's actions all the more deplorable. The main difference between Origami and the AST is that AST knows their limits and would not do things that would otherwise harm or endanger innocent people while Origami just do whatever she wants just because she cannot control her emotions and is too driven by her revenge against the spirits. While entrusting the entire fate of the world to a boy might seem highly irresponsible but if the world can only be saved by the boy in the question, then it must be entrusted to him. When has the AST ever been successful in killing a spirit? They have never been successful in killing a spirit. Mana killing Kurumi does not count as Mana is part of DEM and she only killed Kurumi's clones, when she fought against the real Kurumi, she is soundly defeated. Shidou on the other hand has successfully sealed the spirits and helped them intergrate into society many times. It clearly goes to show that in such a case, it would be more effective to entrust the fate of the world to Shidou than to continue fighting the spirits which will only result in more casualties and the spirit slipping away into the other dimension. Only Shidou has the ability to solve the problems of spacequakes and spirits and since Origami is aware of that she should not get into Shidou's way as much as possible. Sure, the spirits might go apeshit if something happens to Shidou but Shidou has a regenerating ability which prevents himself from dying and he is even capable of bring an inverse spirit back to her senses. Unless that he is devoured by someone like Kurumi which is highly unlikely because even Kurumi is not trying to devour Shidou for the time being anymore, it is safe to assume that Shidou is unlikely to die. Shidou also has the help of Ratatoskr, making it all the more unlikely that something would happen to him.